A communication system provides for the communication of data between communication stations that are operable in the communication system. The communication stations include at least one communication station that forms a sending station and at least another communication station that forms a receiving station. A communication channel interconnects the sending and receiving stations. Data originated, or otherwise sourced, at a sending station is communicated upon the communication channel for delivery to a receiving station. And, upon delivery of the data to the receiving station, the receiving station operates to recover the informational content of the data.
Many different types of communication systems have been developed to permit the communication of data to perform a wide variety of communication services. And, the network infrastructures of many of such communication systems have been deployed throughout wide geographic areas. Users of the communication systems are able to cause effectuation of communication services through use of communication stations of appropriate communication systems between which communication sessions are formed and data is communicated. Additional types of communication systems that permit additional types of communication services to be effectuated shall likely continue to be developed and deployed as continued advancements in communication technologies permit.
A radio communication system is an exemplary type of communication system. In a radio communication system, the communication channel that interconnects sending and receiving stations is formed of a radio channel defined upon a radio link, a portion of the electromagnetic spectrum. Communication channels utilized in wireline communication systems, in contrast, are defined upon wirelines that interconnect the communication stations. Communication stations of a wireline communication system require, therefore, that communication stations thereof be positioned at locations permitting their connection to wirelines upon which communication channels are definable and upon which data is communicated. Because radio communication systems do not require the use of wirelines to interconnect communication stations, communication stations of a radio communication system can be positioned at locations without regard for the availability of wirelines to interconnect the communication stations. And, therefore, radio communication systems are able to provide for the communication of data even when lack of availability of wireline connections prevents corresponding use of a wireline communication system. Additionally, a radio communication system is amenable for implementation as a mobile communication system in which one or more of the communication stations between which data is communicated is permitted mobility.
A cellular communication system is a type of radio communication system. A cellular communication system includes a fixed network portion that is installed over a geographic area within which communication coverage is available. Both data and voice communications are typically effectuable by way of a cellular communication system. Communications are typically effected through use of mobile stations that are positionable within the coverage area of the network infrastructure of the communication system.
Cellular communication systems are typically constructed to be in operational conformity with an operating standard promulgated by a standard-setting body. Successive generations of operating standards have been promulgated. And, successive generations of cellular communication systems have, correspondingly, been deployed.
So-called first-generation cellular communication systems generally utilize analog communication techniques and provide limited data communication services. Second-generation cellular communication systems generally utilize digital communication techniques and provide additional data communication services. So-called third-generation and new-generation cellular communication systems also generally utilize digital communication techniques and provide multi-rate data communication services.
One exemplary new-generation operating specification, undergoing promulgation, is set forth in an IS2000 (Interim Standard 2000) operating specification. The IS2000 operating specification pertains generally to a cellular communication system that utilizes code-division, multiple-access (CDMA) communication techniques. Push-to-talk (PTT) communications between sets of mobile stations are to be available in such cellular communication systems. Pursuant to a push-to-talk communication session, the mobile stations that are parties thereto must have ready access to a traffic channel to communicate therebetween with minimal delay. While, upon initial call set-up, normal delays associated with call initiation are acceptable, once the push-to-talk communication session has commenced, subsequent communication delays during the communication session, or at least the perception by a user of a continued communication session, should be minimal. Other communication services, analogously, also require ready access to traffic channels to communicate thereon with minimal delay.
Mobile stations operable in conformity with the IS2000 operating specification are selectably operable in a slotted mode of operation in which the mobile station is operated at high power levels intermittently and at lessened power levels during other time periods. If, subsequent to a period of inactivity, the mobile station releases a traffic channel allocated thereto and enters into the slotted mode of operation, increased delays in re-establishing the traffic channel and continuation of the push-to-talk communication session, or other analogous communication session, is possible. That is to say, if the request, such as page message, is delivered to the mobile station when the mobile station is in a low-powered state in the slotted mode of operation, the mobile station does not detect the request. The mobile station must be powered at the high power level to detect the request, and the request to re-establish the traffic channel must be delivered to the mobile station during a high-power interval.
An improved manner by which to operate the mobile station to permit re-establishment of a traffic channel with minimal delay time would facilitate improved push-to-talk operations of the mobile station.
It is in light of this background information related to effectuation of push-to-talk, or other, communication services in a radio communication system that the significant improvements of the present invention have evolved.